


Be Serious with you

by tigragrece



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Jorge Lorenzo/Dani Pedrosa, Mention of Valentino/Marc
Kudos: 2





	Be Serious with you

Dani was on the rooftop of the hotel, it was one nice hotel where they all were before the race, he needed some calm and some air because he wasn't calling so good, he was falling a little sad.  
He missed being in one relationship, he is happy to see Marc at Valentino happy, but he wished he had that too.

While he was lost in thought, someone put his jacket at Dani, it's was Jorge.

Jorge asked, "Why are you alone ?"

"I just needed some air and calm... thanks for the jacket and what about you ?"

Jorge has followed Dani, because he cares about him, he knows he wasn't feeling too okay when he have seen him earlier. So he wanted to check on him

"I have followed you because I thought maybe you wished to talk with someone" say Jorge

Dani smile and say "Let's say I'm envious of the relationship between Marc and Valentino. I wish I could have the same, maybe find the right guy finally "

Dani finally admit to Jorge he was attracted to men, Jorge has suspected it when he have heard some rumors. For him Jorge he was attracted to both.

"I understand how you feel, I wish the same but I guess maybe after our career" and he laughs

"Except I wish to have that now, it's been a long time since I broke up with my ex, even after everything that happens, I miss be in one relationship..."

Jorge hug him and say "I hope you weren't in one toxic relationship, or I would have to find him and punch him"

Dani smile and laugh a little "No it's just didn't worked out, it's was mostly for sex he was with me and become of the money, fame, but I'm okay"

"I'm glad," say Jorge who kissed his forehead

Then he said "You deserve to be with someone who will really love you and care about you"

What Jorge didn't know is that Dani have one crush on him for many years, even during their rivalry. So he was thinking to maybe it's was a good time for them so he kissed him.

Jorge was surprised but he kissed him back "I wanted this" say, Dani, then he said again "I have dreamed of this"

Jorge hug him and say "You are not alone"

They were going back inside and Jorge said to Dani "keep the jacket, and bring it to me tomorrow night, maybe we can talk more and maybe we decide what should we do"

Dani smile and said, "how come you are so serious ?"

"Because I want to be serious with you and I mean what I said earlier"

The next night they have talked for a good part of the night where they only sleep together because they wanted to go slow.

After this Jorge have followed him to Geneva where they had good moments, Dani thought maybe they would have already sex, so he asked Jorge why "I just want you to feel comfortable and show you that I care about you and that I'm not one bastard. Even if been only one week we are together but I loved you for years."

Dani kiss him and say "I want you, I trust you and I also loved you for years"

They kiss and they have shown to the other the feelings they had inside them.

Some days later after Jorge have finished his jogging, he found Dani wearing one of his sweaters and he was smiling and he goes kissing his lover.

"You look good on my sweater," say Jorge and Dani was blushing

They both hoped their relationship could be like this always, so domestic, it was feel like this is their time. They are finally together and they will enjoy it,


End file.
